


In With the Times

by Mordu



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: Fiore gets in with a bunch of misfit demons, finding that their company isn't too terrible. A drabble (or few) about how Fiore and DeBlanc met.





	In With the Times

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't read the comic! I just finished the show and it's good enough for me. x)
> 
> I might write more if there's any interest in this. I just hate to write things, decide I hate them halfway through, and never finish them. If you liked it, leave a kudos/comment! ♥

The issue that arose with fitting in with Humans was that in the current era, money was needed to live life, and as such Fiore was required to work. Seeing as how his early years as an Angel were spent as an architect, naturally he would gravitate towards something in that field. However, things became difficult when faced with a simple question: _"Where are you from?"_

Angels _could_ lie, some of them very well. Fiore, could not. His answer-- that he was from _Heaven_ \-- was obviously met with distaste. The job of an architect was not suited for "crazy people" apparently, which Fiore was quickly labeled.

Fiore resorted to working in the back of a bar on the outskirts of town, washing dishes and tending to the occasional table if things got too busy. It wasn't a job he minded; Mundane, surely, but hardly difficult. He worked long hours, and due to the fact that he was indeed an immortal angel, those long hours did little to tire him, despite how late or how early he was needed. A place like this was good for him, he could slowly ease himself into becoming more and more Human, learning their mannerisms, experiencing a broad range of types of people. He quickly learned that some people were easy to please, and others were not.

A band of dressed up misfits came into the bar, twenty of them at once, and the bar owner came back to ask for Fiore to help get the food out. Even before he left the back room, he could smell something awful...

The _whole_  twenty of them were Demons, all dressed in sparkling, fanciful outfits. Fiore's eyes wandered along the crowd that had settled in their seats, the folk talking and making merry like any Human would. No one would notice their identity aside from Fiore. In a part he hoped that maybe they'd be too occupied to catch on to the fact that he was an Angel, but he knew that was ultimately futile. They stared, pointed, some laughed... And yet, they were almost more decent than most of the Humans that came here. Really, they were all rather _pleasant_ aside from their noisy conversation, and left Fiore with a fine tip when they left, three hours past kitchen's close. Fiore would be washing dishes until dawn, not that he minded all that much.

A few days later, a trio of the demons returned, again dressed in fanciful costumes. The day had been slow, Fiore was done with his duties and had been sitting at the bar having a drink when they came in. One of the demons wore a red gown with a corset and a feather boa, another donned a golden regalia with sparkling jewels, and the last-- which appeared to be a male-- was dressed in a purple velvet suit with a sharp collar. Fiore was drawn to the vibrant colors, their stylized makeup... It was all so different from what he saw on the daily. Leave it to _Demons_ to stick out from the crowd.

The three demons sat at the bar this time, on the opposite side of Fiore. Like normal, they ordered their drinks and began talking. This time they were much more reserved, perhaps due to the lack of a crowd.

Fiore wasn't as accustomed to Human mannerisms, and as such found himself staring rather intently at the three. Occasionally the one in gold would glance over at him, her face always coy, lips upturned into a smile. Though the intention was lost on Fiore, it was obvious she was trying to get his attention. Finally she stood, walking right over to Fiore, shooting him a wink just as she passed by to get to the old-fashioned jukebox that sat behind him. He didn't turn, but heard the clinking of coins as they were deposited, the clicking of the machine as it loaded a new record. And then it played a song he'd never heard before, in his year of working there. The song was upbeat and funky, and the other two demons got up to dance to it, shaking their hips and jumping around in the empty space of the bar. If Fiore knew how to smile, he would have-- especially when the golden one tugged on his arm to come join them.

Certainly, the last way he expected to spend the remainder of his shift was _dancing_ with a bunch of Demons.

The song came to an end, and the Demons resumed their places at the bar, the gold one still urging Fiore to follow them. Seeing as how they'd meant him no harm thus far, he complied with their request.

"I see you're not really fitting in well, huh?" The gold girl laughed, patting Fiore's shoulder as he sat down. "You Angels always have a _real_ hard time with that, I've noticed."

Fiore glanced around to make sure that no one had heard him referred to as such, but the bartender had moved down the line to deal with something else, so the words went unnoticed.

"What's your name, darlin'?" The one in red had a thick southern accent, a round face with thick, dark curls draped over her shoulders.

"Fiore." He answered simply, settling himself against the bar.

"My name's Delilah, this one here's Ophelia, and the other fella is Malcolm." The red lady, Delilah, paused to take a sip of her drink. "We're in town 'till Sunday."

"Do you like our outfits?" Ophelia, the flirty gold one mused. "Saw you staring at us."

"I was staring because you all are... _You know_."

"Gorgeous? Damn _right_ we are!" Delilah cackled. Ophelia rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes, well... your outfits are very pretty." Fiore added, nodding his head.

"Thank ya, mister. We're performers, came right from one a' our shows just now."

"What sorts of things do you perform?" He figured he'd oblige them on some friendly conversation. What was the worst that could come of it?

"Well, mostly just songs and dance sorta thing, sometimes drama, plays and all that."

Fiore nodded, "I've yet to experience that kind of thing here."

"Right, yer new to this realm, right." Delilah pondered for a moment, sipping on her drink some more. "You ain't got no one to show you the ropes, huh?"

Fiore shook his head. "Afraid not." 

It was then Ophelia moved closer to Delilah, and whispered something to her. Delilah shrugged her shoulders, glanced back at Fiore, and cocked an eyebrow. "Ya think?" To which Ophelia grinned and nodded.

Delilah pursed her lips, "Well, mister, now this might seem pretty dang weird comin' from a bunch'a demons, but if you'd like to, you could come and work for us."

"And why would I do that? I already have a job."

Delilah scoffed, "Honey, this ain't a job. You don't wanna be here any longer than you gotta. This place ain't payin' you what you're worth, not even close."

Fiore couldn't argue with that, really. He knew he was pretty much getting screwed over. Places like this didn't pay much, especially when one was getting paid under the table. That much he'd learned by now.

A hand was placed on Fiore's shoulder, and he glanced back up at Delilah. "Now look, I know you're probably thinkin' that we're here to screw you over or somethin', but we really need someone. See, one of our main gals just went off to do her own thing, all up outta nowhere, and we've got a show next week up in Denver. I know you saw us all in here the other night, now we didn't cause no trouble, did we?" To this, Fiore shook his head. "Right, see, we're not really about that kinda thing. I sure ain't gonna tell you that everythin' we do is perfect and pure and all that, 'cuz you damn well know I'd be lyin', but I'm bein' honest when I say that we're just tryin' to have fun up here. And we ain't havin' no fun without no show, and there ain't gonna be no show if we ain't got our crew ready. We need a replacement as soon as possible."

"Replacement for what?" This was all a bit for him to comprehend.

"Well, the gal that left was one of our makeup artists, now we've only got one other."

"I don' think I could..."

"Well, here, what did you do up there? You don't look like no warrior, so I'm assumin' it was somethin' else."

"I was an architect."

"Hm, well, wasn't _exactly_ what I was thinkin', but point is, we know you Angels can be _real_ intricate with what you set your mind to. Doin' makeup, there's nothin' to it, just gotta have a steady hand."

Fiore pondered for a moment, "Don't you... I don't know... want a Demon instead? I didn't see any other Angels in your 'crew' last night."

"They ain't exactly high in demand. We've round up a buncha them over the years, some of 'em come and go... But this gal kinda left us dry, up and leavin' like that. We just ain't got time to go 'round and find us another demon. And if you think we're gonna settle for some lazy Human, you're _dead_ wrong." Delilah laughed.

Fiore nodded, his gaze lowering. "I'm... still not convinced that I'd be the right replacement."

"I'm tellin' you Fiore, there's nothin' to it. Since we don't have to worry about sleepin' or gettin' tired, we can just go all night and practice. You'll pick it up in no-time."

"Let him think about it, we've got until Sunday night." Ophelia said, nudging Delilah's side with her elbow. "We'll leave a phone number or something. You know how to use a phone, right?"

"Yes." Fiore said.

"Great, see? Now hurry up and finish up your drink so we can get back, remember we've still gotta run and see about our friend." Ophelia had already finished her drink and laid her money on the table, tucking the bills under the glass. She turned to speak with Malcolm. 

Delilah produced a pen from god-knows-where in her intricate outfit and began to scribble a number onto one of the unused napkins, handing it off to Fiore as soon as she'd given it a look-over. "Give us a call by Sunday if you're interested and we'll come pick you up. The earlier, the better."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is just a drabble so far, but seriously if you like my writing and want to read more of this, let me know! I plan for the rest of this series to be adult in nature, so ratings may change once more chapters are added.


End file.
